What makes you happy
by wingedsanya
Summary: It's time Ruka started to ask himself the big question: What makes YOU happy?


I don't own Gakuen Alice. If i did, every thing would turn out great and happy. Harrumph.

Background:

I thought of this story a little while ago, and the different parts came from different places. I wanted my two favorite characters to have a fic together (Tsubasa and Ruka) and i wanted my three favorite pairings (Mikan+Ruka, Tsubasa+Misaki, Inchou+Hotaru.) I got "What makes you happy" from the title of a comic book by Jimmy Gownley, and the idea from Iroh in Avatar. ("Who are you, and what do YOU want!")

Everything else came from me, because i think it's high time someone told Ruka this. He needs to realize something.

* * *

Tsubasa stared out over the grounds of Gakuen Alice. Sometimes he felt like he was a parent already. Watching over Mikan took so much of his energy sometimes, but he didn't mind. Plus, Misaki would murder him if she got into trouble.

There she was. He smiled, and started over to her, then froze. She was with HIM. He didn't mind HIM that much, but… still, something bugged him. And it didn't help that HE hated him.

"I'll talk to her later, but if they start snogging, I'm breaking it up." He muttered to himself. He walked over to a nice, quiet tree to play chaperone.

That's when he heard it. It was very quiet, and you had to strain, but there were sniffles. Someone was crying.

Tsubasa peered behind the tree. There. It was coming from that tree. Tsubasa walked over and stared up at the branches.

"Ruka?"

"I'm not crying."

"Dirt in the eye?"

"…Yes"

"Bullsh*t."

"Oh."

"I'm coming up, okay?"

"Okay. And I'm not crying."

"Sure, kid. Sure." He said as he climbed up.

Ruka stayed quiet, but he moved over on the branch to give him more room.

"Alright, Ruka. What's up? The watching over Ruka club is still in business, you know."

"I… still like Mikan."

"Pssh, THAT'S it? I knew that! You didn't have to tell me that!" He paused and looked over at Ruka.

"But it's not just that, is it?" He said softly.

Before he knew it, Ruka had leaned over and gave him a big hug.

"It's just, she l-likes Natsume more than me, and n-now they're a couple, and I-I-I should be happy right? I want them to be together, b-because 1 know that's what they want, and I want them t-to be happy! So why am I all depressed now?"

"How do you know that?"  
"W-what?"

"How do you know she likes Natsume more than you? Have you gone up and asked? Have you told her how you feel?"

"No."

"Then how do you know for sure? This is about what makes NATSUME happy, this is about what makes YOU happy!" Tsubasa sighed. "You're just too nice. You care so much about them that you only do what you think they want. You want to make them happy so bad that you let yourself be miserable."

He looked out towards the two of them.

"Besides, it won't last."

"Huh?"

"They're eleven. They'll break up, get back together, fight and break up again.

They aren't old enough to make the right decision Give it couple years. Thirteen maybe. That's plenty old enough to start dating."

"But, how do you know for sure? They could be really happy, and I don't want to ruin that for them."

"Ruka, what makes you happy? Not, what makes Natsume happy? Or, what makes Mikan happy? I guarantee it; it won't ruin it for them. They'll forgive you, and it will make them happy to see you happy. You can't please everyone, but, in a roundabout way, you will, and most, importantly it will make you happy, which is most important.

You just need to talk to her. You don't need to ask her out, you just need to let her know. Just make sure she knows how you feel, and you know how she feels. That's all. You can wait, Ruka. Give it a few years. Test you options. If, by the time you're thirteen, you still love her, come to me. I'll help you.

But right now, you need to talk. And you need to be aware. And whatever, you need to be their friends."

"Tsubasa, it sounds like you do this often."

"Eh, I get around. Class B trusts me. See those two?"  
Ruka looked and saw Inchou and Hotaru walking together. They appeared to be comparing answers, but if he looked closer, he could see little glances they'd give when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Hotaru leaves anonymous notes at my door. I know it's her, because she's the only one who would do that. And the last note said I'd paid off my debt, so I know it's Hotaru. "

"Yeah. That's definitely Hotaru."

"Ruka, you need to go and talk to her, okay. Remember. What makes you happy."

Ruka jumped down out of the tree.

"Tsubasa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He followed Tsubasa's gaze and grinned.

"Oh, and Tsubasa?"  
"Yeah?"

"You might want to follow your own advice sometimes. She probably feels the same way about you." He winked and dashed off.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and thought.

"Maybe that brat is right." He remarked, as he climbed down and strolled over to where Misaki was sitting. "He could be right, after all."

Ruka stopped at the tree where Natsume and Mikan where.

"Mikan? Can I talk to you in private please?"

"Oh! Sure, Ruka-pyon!" She got up and followed him.

He cleared his throat. What makes you happy, Tsubasa had said. Sounds fine to him. Maybe he's right, after all. Dating can wait. Love can wait. We'll see what happens in a few years. Everything will turn out alright.

Over on the path, Hotaru fell. Inchou helped her up, and they kept walking, hand in hand, homework forgotten.

He's right, Ruka thought. The only thing that matters now is what makes me happy.

Over by the tree, Ruka could have sworn Natsume winked,

What makes me happy. It doesn't matter what she says. The only thing that does is me right now. What makes me happy.

Ruka opened his mouth and began to speak.


End file.
